1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device which can load information recording media of different types, such as a circular disk used as a single disk and a cartridge-stored disk used in the cartridge-stored state, on a turntable of a playing unit (floating deck) and eject the information recording media from the turntable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional disk device, in particular those disk devices which are adapted for the mutual use of a circular disk used as a single disk (hereafter CD) and a cartridge-stored disk used in the cartridge stored state (hereafter MD), entail the necessity of providing a CD/MD loading motor separately to a clamp motor.
Since the conventional disk device is constructed as above, at least two motors, one for CD/MD loading and another for clamping are necessary. Thus manufacturing costs rise along with an increase in the number of components. Also reliability suffers due to the number of motors.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above problems and has the object of providing a disk device which can avoid reductions in reliability associated with motor trouble and reduce costs. The disk device of the present invention can be used with information storage media such as a circular disk used as a single disk or a cartridge-stored disk used in a cartridge-stored state. The conveying and clamping of the circular disk or the cartridge-stored disk is performed by a single drive motor.
The disk device of the present invention comprises a single drive motor which is operated by the insertion of a circular or cartridge-stored disk, a CD conveying mechanism which performs the uptake and ejection of a circular disk into the device through a conveying roller which is operated by the motive force of a drive motor, a clamp mechanism which clamps a circular disk with a clamp lever which acts from an initial position towards the turntable when the circular disk is loaded to a fixed position in the device by the CD conveying mechanism conveying roller, a clamp lever rotation mechanism which rotates a clamp lever on the insertion of a cartridge disk to a position in which the uptake and ejection of a cartridge disk in the device will not be impeded, which when the cartridge disk is ejected, returns the clamp lever to an initial position and which is driven by the drive motor, and an MD conveying mechanism which is connected to said clamp lever mechanism by a link mechanism, which performs the conveying of the cartridge disk into the device together with the refuge of the clamp lever and which performs the ejection of the cartridge disk together with the return of the clamp lever to an initial position and an MD loading mechanism which loads a cartridge-stored disk on the turntable together with the uptake of a cartridge-stored disk to a fixed position in the device by the MD conveying mechanism.
In this way, it is possible to use a single drive motor as a source of motive power of each component mechanism both with respect to a circular disk and a cartridge-stored disk. Therefore, reductions in reliability as a result of plural motors can be avoided.
The disk device of the present invention is provided with a cam section which limits the downward rotation of the MD holder support member when the CD clamp is operating on the sliding plate of the clamp rotation mechanism.
By such an arrangement, it is possible to increase reliability by a simple structure which prevents abutment of the MD conveying mechanism and MD loading mechanism with the CD during CD playing.